ychandsomefandomcom-20200214-history
YC99
YC99 is a 48-year-old gamer who was born in 1967. He is the creator of this wikia. Minecraft He started playing Minecraft during 2011. YC started out building a city named Hotel Light. When he found out how strongholds were, he threw an ender eye to the end portal and killed the Ender Dragon. He also defeated the Wither. Server The server is still work in progress, but YC will name it YCLand. These are the rules: -Respect Yahweh, the God of Israel. -Do not say bad words. -Every Sunday, go to the Cathedral. -Do not spam. Geometry Dash YC's Username in Geometry Dash is TheRealYc. He got 1074 stars, 73 coins and 11 Demons. He destroyed 500+ players. These are Difficulty Ratings and the vaid star value:* **Some levels never get a star value. These are his levels: House of Anubis House of Anubis is an upcoming Extra-Long Demon level by YC with no set release Date. It is still to be verified. However, like an official level in Geometry Dash, there are three coins. However, the release date was formerly July 4, 2015. Description This level starts with obstacles with a quite easy difficulty, but eventually is followed by a very hard wave path, which has white pyramids which blink. Next is a ball sequence where there are fake diagonal 3D Blocks where the background turns yellow. Before the first ship sequence, there is a guessing game with an anti-gravity UFO. In the first ship sequence, you pass through monsters where Gravity flips, following a segment of sawblades. Next, the gravity, flips and the mirror becomes normal. gravity switches and switches in invisible pyramids, until the end, it reaches the second cube sequence at 30%. It contains invisible blocks, and when the cube becomes mini, you land on a black floor where you must jump over the wavy thorns. In the following ball sequence, it is done the same, but you must go between two thorn balls. Next is a mini UFO segment where you dodge sawblades. Next is an anti-gravity wave which is played like the game ''Wave Wave, ''and you come to a yellow ship sequence where you dodge suns with jump rings. You enter a cube sequence with expanding blocks and next is a dual section. It becomes extremely hard where you control both a ball and a wave at the same time. The Dual Ship is next wherein the first section contains the ship segment in Stereo Madness, and the other one Back On Track. Next you enter a cube sequence where it is quite easy, but is followed by an extreme ship sequence. It becomes a ship again after an easy wave, but in that ship there is a guseeing game followed by a mess of jump rings. Next is a wave segment which resembles a kitchen mat. The following cube segment is very easy, but is followed by the impossible ball sequence. Next is the final ship sequence quite easy, and ends in a dual cube sequence with the thanksgiving words "Peace Out!". Trivia * The Original sneak peek level name was "House of Anubis SP". * Despite being nicknamed "The Ultimate Test", it is not as hard as Nine Circles. * The Original nickname for this level was "EarthQuake". League of Legends All YC knows is that Darnoc703 plays this game. Character As his age suggests, YC's Minecraft skin is a president with an orange beard and hair. and a hat. He completed the ender dragon, he defeated the wither and has a server with work in progress. In Geometry Dash his icon is ToE 2, Demonic Overmind ship, a robotic UFO, and a spike ball. These are his stats: He collected 1074 stars, he robbed 73 coins and he slew 11 Demons. In Minecraft his skin indicated that he is the president of his server, YCLand. Its size has more than 25, 000 cubits in Length, with a giant floating UFO. In Legue of Legends, he has no character. In Geometry Dash, his friend |||CALOL||| has the same colors. In Minecraft, he is skinned as a president. Server (YCLand) It is located in Los Angeles, California, USA. It is a land full of snow. There is a parkour way that leads to a giant UFO, whose dimensions are 30x30x30. Server Roster * YC (Owner * |||CALEB||| * Admin 1 * Admin 2 * Admin 3 * Admin 4 * Cyber Religion YC's religion is Catholic, which means he believes in the God of Israel. He might have prayed: Dear Lord, I thank you for everything I could do Please grant me peace. Please bless me I love you, my creator. Please have mercy on us. Amen. Personality YC enters servers not only to play, but also to preach to those users who love to say bad words. As a man, people sometimes listen to him. He also says Bible things in public. He sometimes says: 1 My God, my God, why have you forsaken me? Why are you so far from saving me, so far from my cries of anguish? 2 My God, I cry out by day, but you do not answer, by night, but I find no rest.b 3 Yet you are enthroned as the Holy One; you are the one Israel praises.c 4 In you our ancestors put their trust; they trusted and you delivered them. 5 To you they cried out and were saved; in you they trusted and were not put to shame. 6 But I am a worm and not a man, scorned by everyone, despised by the people. 7 All who see me mock me; they hurl insults, shaking their heads. 8 “He trusts in the Lord,” they say, “let the Lord rescue him. Let him deliver him, since he delights in him.” 9 Yet you brought me out of the womb; you made me trust in you, even at my mother’s breast. 10 From birth I was cast on you; from my mother’s womb you have been my God. 11 Do not be far from me, for trouble is near and there is no one to help. 12 Many bulls surround me; strong bulls of Bashan encircle me. 13 Roaring lions that tear their prey open their mouths wide against me. 14 I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint. My heart has turned to wax; it has melted within me. 15 My mouthd is dried up like a potsherd, and my tongue sticks to the roof of my mouth; you lay me in the dust of death. 16 Dogs surround me, a pack of villains encircles me; they piercee my hands and my feet. 17 All my bones are on display; people stare and gloat over me. 18 They divide my clothes among them and cast lots for my garment. 19 But you, Lord, do not be far from me. You are my strength; come quickly to help me. 20 Deliver me from the sword, my precious life from the power of the dogs. 21 Rescue me from the mouth of the lions; save me from the horns of the wild oxen. 22 I will declare your name to my people; in the assembly I will praise you. 23 You who fear the Lord, praise him! All you descendants of Jacob, honor him! Revere him, all you descendants of Israel! 24 For he has not despised or scorned the suffering of the afflicted one; he has not hidden his face from him but has listened to his cry for help. 25 From you comes the theme of my praise in the great assembly; before those who fear youf I will fulfill my vows. 26 The poor will eat and be satisfied; those who seek the Lord will praise him— may your hearts live forever! 27 All the ends of the earth will remember and turn to the Lord, and all the families of the nations will bow down before him, 28 for dominion belongs to the Lord and he rules over the nations. 29 All the rich of the earth will feast and worship; all who go down to the dust will kneel before him— those who cannot keep themselves alive. 30 Posterity will serve him; future generations will be told about the Lord. 31 They will proclaim his righteousness, declaring to a people yet unborn: He has done it! Related People Geometry Dash: * Darnoc703 * RobTop * Viprin * NepTunE * Gelt * Etzer * Minesap * Noobas * RealSoulDash * Vermillion * DaddePro * AleXPain24 * Danilkaz * ZenthicAlpha * Dawn * ZelLink * GlitterShroom * SMBlackTime * Jerrold * Croschz * RubLock5 * Jeyzor * Evasium * Jax * Nature * CreatorJr * Rob Buck * FunnyGame * UserMatt * SweetDude * |||CALEB||| * Sumsar * Lyod * Dorami * MasK * Findexi * SarY * Picha * ScanbruX * Ness * ASonicMan * Rek3dge * xcy7 * Pineapple * Aeon Air * Ripplez * Evasium * Triaxis * Geometry Dash * Yunhaseu * Cody * Superopi * Lightning * Kamijo * xStep * MaJack0 * LunarSimg * Dorabae * Noriega * SpecteX * Softable * Dhafin * MrCheeseTiger * Flux * Cyclic * Defectum * Hinds * Insendium * RGPSweet * XBas * Pokey * Hakucho * RockStar99 * Loogiah * DZRAS2000 * JabbaGrullo * GBoy * MuLhM * MeMoR2eD * Hex * Pollapo * ||D45H3R|| * Skitten * NYS * Crepuscule * Diamond * SuperNova * Geometry God * GW Lobee * MagicXDash * KFA * Oskux * BlazeJCY * StarBomb * Minus * Haon * Nox * SM Angel Rami * Black Angel * Mitchell * NuronG3 * Bekid1442 * SpacePark * GW Madboy * Demon MKer * Olaf * DWShin * Terminus * ElEcmEtAl * Sheriffo * Creator Cloud * Jerry4Vietnam * Zobros * Xaro * IGDreamEater * Gamerespawn * Ketis * 3xotic * Michigun * LunarSimg * CDLAwesomeMe Minecraft: * Orepros * The Minebox * CorruptCarnage * Jerome * ACTennisAC * CNB Minecraft * FyreUK (Group) * PaulSoaresJR * MJ * AntVenom * SimonHDS99 * Norcda Childa * ElectroCr4zy * Jatheman0 * Creeperzone360 * Stampy * iBallisticSquid * PopularMMOs * iHasCupquake * GamingWithJen * ExplodingTNT * DanTDM * GameplayerHD * CaptainSparklez * SkyDoesMinecraft * Mojang * PewDiePie (formerly) Category:Games